


Patrick’s Secret Admirer

by Nostalgic_Tadpole



Category: The Kiss Bet (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Tadpole/pseuds/Nostalgic_Tadpole
Summary: Patrick agonizes over the identity of his secret admirer, hoping that it’s his best friend, Sara Lin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Patrick’s Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more works! I haven’t written something in a really long time so consider this a little warm up, stretching those brain muscles of mine. I love this webcomic and Need! More! Content! ALSO, my primary ship is 100% Oliver/Subway Boy but Patrick and Joe are both cute and I wanted to give the bff a little more screen time, as it were. So, without any further ado, let’s roll.

Patrick flopped onto his bed, attempting to casually scroll through Twitter. He peeked over his phone screen and caught a glimpse of the love letters spilling out of his backpack. Heat rushed to his ears and he hastily looked back down at his phone. Who would even go through the effort of writing him a love letter, let alone a bunch of cheesy paper hearts and his favorite mint chocolates? He was flattered, honestly, but it’s not every day that someone professes their love to him. He might talk mad game, but in all honesty, he doesn’t date around.

Patrick sighed and turned his phone off, setting it down on the blue comforter. He leaned back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. His family really seemed to think it was Sara. It makes sense, huh? He knew she had a crush on him for the longest time. They do basically everything together. And she is completely boy crazy. Why couldn’t he be one of the boys she can’t stop thinking about?

The more he thought about it, the more sure he felt. They were best friends. He picked up his phone again and shot a quick text to Sara. Nothing fancy, just a simple “Hey, want to hang out?”. She usually texted back pretty fast, but this time she seemed to be taking a little longer than usual. 

This was technically the first time they’d messaged each other since Sara forgot to do his homework. Patrick grimaced as he looked through their past texts. He was sure it was just an honest mistake that she didn’t do his essay, but she had really screwed him over. She didn’t even apologize! She was too busy talking to his arch nemeses, the perfect Joe Yang. Screw that guy, honestly.

As if on cue, his phone pinged and he scrambled to read the notification.

“Sorry, I’m studying with Joe tonight, remember? We’ll have to catch up later.”

Patrick's stomach sank. Right. He forgot. Sara didn’t really care about studying, she just wanted to hang out with Mr. Dimples. God, he’s such a goody two-shoes. He’s probably not even that great of a tutor. 

He locked his phone again, this time plugging it in for the night. He changed into his pajamas, an old t-shirt and boxers, before walking across the room and turning off his light. As he crawled into bed and under his covers, he tried to put all of these love letter thoughts out of his head.

In reality, Patrick had no clue who his secret admirer was, and plenty of people knew his favorite type of candy. He didn’t have any definitive evidence that it was Sara who wrote the love letters. But, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he knew one thing for sure.

He hoped it was Sara Lin.


End file.
